


Telling

by were_lemur



Category: Robotech, Robotech The Macross Saga
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa tells her daughter, "You can tell me anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 239

"I want you to know," Lisa told her daughter, "that you can tell me anything."

Claudia looked at her skeptically.

"When I was your age, I had a boyfriend. His name was Karl -- "

"You can stop worrying. I don't have a boyfriend."

"But when you do, I want you to know that I'll be here to talk. Or to listen. Whatever you need."

"Mom, when I said that I don't have a boyfriend -- "

"Is there a boy you're interested in? Or who's interested in you?"

"No boys," Claudia said. She took a deep, quick breath. "Mom, I think I'm gay."


End file.
